Cuidando un perrito a los 14
by Makotoloid25
Summary: Gumi le pide a sus vecinos Rin y Len que cuiden a su perrito mientras ella esta de viaje. Pero un pervertido, psicópata, come helados, entra a la casa. ¿Qué pasara? descubrelo entrando aquí. Primer Fic. Re-subido. One-Shot


_**Notas Iniciales: **_

_**Eliza: Hola, bueno, yo soy Eliza y aquí les traigo mi primer Fic, que lo hice con mi prima Abril**_

_**Abril: Hola!, bueno, este Fic esta basado en un video que vimos, el link del video lo dejaremos en las notas finales. El video es de NekoNekkoproductions.**_

_**Eliza: Bueno!, para empezar, este fic ya lo habíamos subido, pero…. Lo subimos de nuevo, porque le cambiamos unas cosas (Primero que nada la ortografía)**_

_**Abril: Queremos agradecerle a CassGoto-Sama, porque ella nos ha estado ayudando a mejorar y se ha vuelto una gran amiga de nosotras.**_

_**Eliza y Abril: GRACIAS CASSGOTO-SAMA!**_

_**Eliza: Bueno, ya no los aburrimos con nuestro discurso y aquí esta la historia.**_

_**Vocaloid no nos pertenece!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Una noche en el departamento de los Kagamine, al parecer Rin regañaba a Len, pues este no había puesto la mesa para cenar, de repente se escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA, IDIOTA!-. Grito Rin. Len bufó y fue a abrir la puerta, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró una chica con pelo corto y verde, con ojos del mismo color de su pelo.

-Hola, que tal vecino-. Dijo la peli verde de nombre Gumi, mientras sostenía un perrito en brazos.

-¿Puedo pasar?-. Preguntó Gumi.

-Hola, claro, pasa.- Contestó Len. Gumi entro, Len le señalo donde estaba la sala para que ella se pueda sentar y vio que estaba la tele encendida con una canción que ella había compuesto y cantado.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Gumi?- Preguntó el rubio.

Gumi lo miro fijamente y le dijo "quisiera pedirte un favor", Rin escuchó eso desde la cocina, así que se recargo en la puerta para poder escuchar que favor le pedía Gumi a Len. (Celos Detectados XD) Rin, le ponía atención a cada palabra que decía Gumi pues le tenia desconfianza a lo que le pudiera pedir a Len.

-Como sabes, mi familia vive en otra ciudad y mi hermana me llamo para decirme que mi mamá esta un poco enferma y me preguntó si podría ir a cuidarla.-Dijo Gumi.

-Si, ¿y?-. Pregunto Len.

-Me preguntaba si...- decía Gumi, mientras Rin tenía el oído pegado a la puerta de la cocina y la cena quemándose.

-¿Tu y Rin podrían cuidar a mi perrito mientras yo no estoy?- Pregunto Gumi, mientras Rin dio un suspiro de alivio.

-¡LEN, VEN ACA RAPIDO!- Grito Rin desde la cocina.

-YA VOY.- Grito Len para después ponerse de pie y decir.

-Emm... ¿Podrías esperar un momento por favor?- Gumi asintió con la cabeza y Len se fue corriendo a la cocina.

**Ya en la cocina.**

-¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR QUE SI!- Gritó Rin molesta, pero no tan fuerte como para que Gumi la escuchara.

- ¡NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A SOPORTAR A OTRA BESTIA EN LA CASA!- Len tan solo la miro con cara de: "¿Qué me habrá querido decir?", y salió de la cocina a la sala donde estaba Gumi sentada esperando a que Len le respondiera.

-Y que tal, ¿aceptas?- Dijo Gumi con cara de cachorrito triste. Len no soporto tanta dulzura en Gumi y acepto.

De pronto Len sintió una mirada fría que venia de la cocina, Len volteo y vio la mirada de bestia sin alma de Rin.

Gumi se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Rin y ella sabia lo que se significaba (La muerte del rubio) Entonces la peli verde le dio el perro y se fue corriendo

-LEN, VEN PARA ACA!-. Decía Rin con una aura demoniaca.

**Al día siguiente…**

Rin se encontraba sentada en la alfombra con el perrito a un lado y solo podía observar el pelaje del perrito, mientras pensaba: _"Oh que hermoso pelaje tiene el perrito"._

_-¿No que odiavas al perrito?-. Preguntó Len_

_-CALLATE!-. Contesto la rubia toda sonrojada_

**En la noche del mismo día…**

Rin y Len se fueron a dormir vieron que el perrito los siguió hasta la cama.

Entonces el perrito intento subirse, hasta que Len le dijo:

-¡PERRO MALO NO TE SUBAS A LA…...-

Len no término de decir porque afuera se escucho un ruido.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Pregunto Len asustado y abrazando una almohada en forma de banana.

- No te preocupes, yo voy.- Dijo Rin en tono heroico.

Rin decidió asomarse por la ventana para ver que había causando el ruido, entonces abrió la cortina y vio un chico peli azul con mirada de pervertido psicópata come helados.

Entonces el peli azul rompió la ventana, entro, miro a Rin y le dijo.

- ¡QUIERO HELADO!, ¿! TU TIENES HELADO!?- Dijo y pregunto histérico con un martillo en la mano el peli azul

Rin no se había percatado del que el perrito corrió a defenderla, el peli azul tomo al perrito, mientras Len estaba debajo de la cama rezándole a Gokú que venga a salvarlo.

-¡SI NO ME DAS HELADO EL PERRO MUERE!- Dijo el peli azul con un tono que puso incomoda a Rin.

Len salió de bajo de la cama, miro al perro entonces grito.

-¡NO LO MATES!-

El peli azul se altero tanto que dejo tiro el perro al piso matándolo.

_**(Abril: No se porque pero me acorde a Elfen Lied XD)**_

- Y ahora siguen ustedes.- dijo el peli azul mirando a ambos

Len tomo a Rin del brazo y salieron corriendo por la puerta, mientras Rin veía como el peli azul destrozaba el departamento, ambos salieron del edificio corriendo y gritando lo primero que se les vino a la mente…

-¡QUIERO A MI MAMI!- Grito Len, soltando a Rin y levantando los brazos

-Len deja de gritar eso.-Dijo Rin. -Mejor grita: ¡AYUDA!

Cuando dejaron de correr se calmaron y volvieron al departamento y se dieron cuenta de que el pervertido ya no estaba, entonces Len fue al refrigerador y dijo:

-Rin!, se llevo todo el helado-. Dijo Len triste.

Entonces fueron a su habitación, vieron al perrito tirado en la alfombre todo muerto.

-Oh, mira sus patitas Len.- Dijo Rin con un poco de tristeza.

-Deja tu las patitas Rin!, lo que nos va a tardar limpiar esa gran mancha de sangre-. Dijo Len, mientras Rin le pegaba un zape.

**Al día siguiente…**

-Mmmm, me pregunto ¿Qué haremos con este desorden?- Le preguntó Len a su hermana.

-Eso no importa, lo que me preocupa es que nos hará Gumi cuando se entere lo que le paso a su perrito.- Dijo Rin asustada

De repente, el teléfono sonó, decidieron dejar la contestadora.

-Hola!, estas hablando a Rin y a Len, por ahora no estamos, deja un mensaje LOL.-

-Rin?, hola!, soy yo, Gumi, solo llamaba para avisar que ya mañana regreso por mi perro, ADIOS!.-

Rin y Len solo se quedaron helados al oír eso

-AH, AH, AH, AH!, OH CIELOS, OH CIELOS, QUE HAREMOS, QUE HAREMOS!.- Grito Len alterado

-¡CALMATE!- Le dijo Rin mientras le daba una bofetada

Len la miro con cara de: ¡me pego óigame, me pego!

-Ya se que haremos para que la vecina no se de cuenta!.- dijo Rin

¿Qué?- Dijo Len curioso

-Len…. Compraremos un perro!- Dijo Rin

-Si, pero antes.- Miro al perro muerto.-Hay que sacar este.-Dijo Len

-¡SACALO TU!- Grito Rin.- Yo soy una dama.- Dijo Rin echándose viento con un abanico que sabe de donde lo saco mientras Len la miraba con cara de "POKER FACE"

-Ok, entonces cuando me deshaga del perro muerto, vamos a la tienda de mascotas.- Dijo Len con asco mientras sacaba al perro muerto

**Ya en la tienda de mascotas…**

-Recuerda Rin, debe ser igualito al que mato ese tipo.- Dijo Len serio

-Si, si, ya se.- Dijo Rin

Entonces Rin se puso a buscar a un perro que fuera idéntico al que mataron, mientras Len solo pensaba: "le tengo miedo a la vecina"

Y así se pasaron media hora hasta que encontraron al indicado

**Ya en casa…**

Rin y Len estaban jugando con el perrito cuando tocaron la puerta…

-Hola Len!- Saludo Gumi.-¿Y mi perrito? .-Preguntó

-Esta en la sala jugando con Rin.- Dijo Len mientras señalaba a su hermana y al perrito.

Cuando Gumi vio al perrito corrió hasta atraparlo en sus brazos, lo miro atentamente y dijo:

-Este no es mi perrito.-Dijo la peli verde. Mientras Rin y Len solo la veían pálidos

-Nah, es una broma, jajajaja.- Rio Gumi.- Gracias por cuidar a mi perrito.- Dijo mientras Rin y Len reían nerviosamente.

Cuando Gumi se fue Rin miro a Len y le dijo:

-Len, ven por favor.- Dijo Rin, Len se acerco para escucharla

-¡NUNCA JAMAS EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A ACEPTAR CUIDAR UN ANIMAL!, ENTENDIDO NUNCA!- Gritó Rin

De repente tocaron de nuevo la puerta

-Yo abro-. Dijo Len

-Hola Len-. Dijo una chica de pelo rosa, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, con un gato en las manos

-Hola Luka, pasa-. Dijo el rubio.

-Hola Luka! ¿Qué se te ofrece?-. Dijo Rin

-Ammm… bueno quiero pedirles un favorcito-. Dijo Luka

-¿De que se trata?-. Preguntó Len

-Bueno, quiero que cuiden a mi gatito, ya que tengo un viaje de….-. Luka no pudo terminar la frase ya que Rin la interrumpió.

-NO! NO CUIDARE A MÁS ANIMALES! ADIOS LUKA-. Decía Rin mientras empujaba a Luka hasta la puerta.

Fin! \(•w•)/

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Notas finales:**_

_**Abril: Bueno, aquí nuestro primer fic renovado, con unas cuantas escenas nuevas y con mejor ortografía**_

_**Eliza: Espero que les haya gustado y aquí les dejamos el link del video:**_

www. /watch?v= E-3x8W5F3YE

_**Eliza: Solo quiten los espacios **_

_**Abril: Bueno sin más que decir nos despedimos!**_

_**Eliza: Dejen Reviews!**_

_**ADIOS!**_


End file.
